


Image Training

by estriel



Series: Quarantink 2020 [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Quarantink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: When Yuzuru Hanyu challenges you to something, you say yes. Even if it is unwise.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665598
Comments: 21
Kudos: 70





	Image Training

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of #quarantink. Prompt for today: _smug_ :))) 
> 
> I received a complaint that I did not deliver smut for _temptation_ on day 3, so I am making up for it? 
> 
> However, I am cheating. I made this one 300 words instead of the planned 200 because no matter how much I shortened, I arrived at a bare minimum of 247 and with less than that, the story wouldn't happen the way I wanted. Please accept my apologies.

It is still a little surreal to know what Yuzu’s mouth tastes like. To see his brown eyes this close and far from their usual focus, pupils blown in lust. To feel Yuzu’s body flush against his own – the heat of his skin where he’s draped over Javi as they lie making out on Javi’s couch, the press of Yuzu’s hard-on against Javi’s thigh through the fabric of their pants. 

Then Yuzu sits up, and Javi has a second to marvel at the lovely flush adorning him from cheek to chest, before Yuzu flashes him a grin. “A challenge, Javi,” he says, eyes glinting. 

“I’m game,” Javi says, perhaps unwisely, before he even knows what the challenge is. His brain is not exactly working, though. 

“You won’t last three minutes,” Yuzu says, and Javi’s mouth drops open, because for someone who’s supposedly never been with anyone before, this is a bold claim. 

Since they are only at hand jobs, though, Javi is pretty sure he can take three minutes. “You’re on,” he laughs. 

The laugh gets stuck in his throat when Yuzu tugs his pants down, bends over him, hair tickling Javi’s abdomen, and takes him in his mouth. 

It doesn’t take Javi three minutes. With Yuzu’s dark eyes fixed on him, pink lips stretched around his dick while Yuzu works his tongue in marvelous ways, it barely takes two. Then Javi’s tangling his fingers in Yuzu’s hair, a quivering mess, and coming all over Yuzu’s hands and mouth. 

“That -,” he pants, once he has pulled Yuzu up for a thorough kiss, “ – was cheating. Where did you learn that?!” Not that he cares – he doesn’t, as long as Yuzu keeps doing this with him, and only him. 

Yuzu smirks, smug like a Cheshire cat. “Image training,” is all he says.

**Author's Note:**

> Tee-hee?


End file.
